Damned
by AgeofLoneliness
Summary: For 500 years the prince of darkness has roamed the earth, growing bored at the monotonous ways of the world and of humans. They're dull and pretentious, self centered. It all changes the day a lanky man with messy black hair, startling blue eyes, and the biggest ears he has ever seen enters his undead life. [Merthur] Rated M for future chapters.


**I've always wanted to write a vampire story and a Merthur story, so I thought, why not combine them? In doing so I came up with this. I'm not sure where I'm going with this but I guess I'll figure it out as I go if I decide to continue.** **If you read be sure to leave your thoughts on it, I'd love to hear them.** **Enjoy then~**

**I OWN NOTHING.**

Damned

1.

"Would you like some more wine, Mr. Pendragon?" The waiter stared blue eyes captivated. Arthur Pendragon was a grudgingly handsome man. He possessed an unnatural beauty, otherworldly. His features were as pale as snow with blue grey eyes, a bold strong face, and a mop of soft golden blonde hair. The young boy took a sharp intake of air as the Adonis looked upon him.

"No. Thank you…" he glanced to the name tag on the white dress shirt the boy wore, "Mordred." His gaze lifted in regard of him. He was slightly brawny with pale skin. His dark hair was well groomed. Mordred blushed at the mere sound of Arthur's voice, so suave and deep. "Very well" he chuckled timidly, walking off toward another table.

Sipping the richest finest and extravagant wine his money could buy, Arthur sat alone in candlelight, the darkness around him suiting. The soft jazz music played by the group of musicians filled the vicinity creating a serene elegant atmosphere, the theme of the restaurant.

An elder man with a sunken face stepped onto the stage, the music stopping shortly after. He was tall. His hair was greying and his tired eyes looked stern yet carried a sense of friendliness. His wrinkled skin was a soft creamy shade. He wore a dark suit, classy as was the required dress for the staff.

His smile was sincere as he took hold of the microphone, lifting it off the stand. "Thank you boys," he spoke in acknowledgement to the band, "That was very nice, great job." His voice was aged and deep. "How about we live things up a bit? Please put your hands together for our very own, Guinevere!" The lighting changed to a spotlight as he placed the microphone back and stepped off stage.

A polite round of applause sounded throughout the restaurant as a young woman stepped up to the light. Her pink lips formed a smile as she leaned in toward the microphone. "Thank you, Gaius" she spoke her voice soft and sweet. She was lithe, had dark skin and raven hair that fell around her shoulders in curls, cascading down her back. She wore a white dress shirt and black pencil skirt, an apron wrapped around her waist.

"I'm Guinevere, though most people call me Gwen." Her chuckle sounded a bit awkward. She looked around at the crowd, scrutinizing to see them in the dark. "I hope you enjoy." She cleared her throat, nodding to the band and began to sing a pop song.

Arthur chuckled in a derisive manner at the song choice, Lady Gaga? Finer artists were available to choose from and the best this girl could do was that? He gave a weary sigh, but listened still. Her voice was mediocre at best but still smooth. _"I'm your biggest fan; I'll follow you until you love me, papa paparazzi." _She flipped her curls, smiling at the crowd. _"Baby there's no other superstar; you know that I'll be your papa paparazzi." _

Losing interest, he sipped his wine, savoring the taste as his cold gaze swept the locale. Humans, his father thought them weak and fragile, merely food for their survival, something to dine on. Arthur had always thought on the contrary. He had always felt different towards them. He viewed them as fascinating creatures, exciting and interesting. He thought them thriving and striving, so much so he couldn't stay away, often breaking his father's rules just to be amongst them.

But as time passed things began to change. Humans grew pretentious, pompous and self-absorbed. The modern world had grown dull and monotonous. And even though Arthur still kept a small portion of hope, he found himself growing tedious and bored.

"Is there anything else I could get you?"

Pulled from his thoughts, Arthur sighed inwardly at the boy's voice. He could smell the testosterone wavering off of him. He cleared his throat looking to him. "I am fine, Mordred. Thank you." Mordred swallowed, "It's no bother." His eyes traveled all over the blonde's body as lust filled thoughts crossed his mind.

Arthur smiled, forcing down a chuckle, "Go away boy." Bowing, Mordred did as told. Arthur was amused. Humans were so easy. He hadn't needed to try. A simple look from him was really all he needed to have them wrapped around his finger, eager to do as he pleased.

He turned to his glass, finishing the rest of his wine and wiping his mouth in a single swift move. From the corner of his eye he could see Mordred stealing glances and licking his lips. Arthur merely chortled and stood, slipping on his exquisite blazer in flawless movement, completing his rich dark tight fitting pant suit. He left toward the exit then, his strides long and confident.

"Wait!" Mordred quickly ran to catch him. Arthur stopped just as he reached the door. "Yes?" A slip of paper was placed into his hand. "Call me sometime" said Mordred with a lascivious smile. "I'd love to hang out." He winked and walked away one final time with a shake of the hips.

Arthur gave a breathy snigger. That boy sure was persistent. He may have just found his next meal. Slipping the paper into his breast pocket, he retrieved his sunglasses and slipped them on with a heavy sigh. Being out during the hours of the sun was absolutely exhausting. Five hundred years of walking amongst humans in the day, one would think it would bring immunity to the sun and allow him to keep his full strength. There was no such fortune yet.

Pushing the door open a cry was heard as something was struck rather forcefully. He stepped out, the door closing behind him, "Hm?" A young man with a mop of messy black hair lay sprawled on the pavement, groaning as he writhed. Arthur bent down to one knee toward him. "Are you alright?"

The man looked upon him, causing the blonde's eyes to widen at the sight of his startling blue eyes. Had his heart beat, it would have skipped for those eyes… he'd never seen such a sight. With another groan, the pale lanky man dropped his head back, eyes shut. Arthur knitted his brows, "Sir?" He shook him gently, "Sir?" Receiving no response he sighed in defeat. It was of no use, the man was out cold. What to do now? The sun would set soon and his father would awaken. He had to be back before; if his father found him missing…

He pondered leaving the man. Someone would come soon enough and help him, right? He shook his head. Of course someone would come by. This restaurant was always crawling with humans. Arthur stood and looked around finding no one in sight. What if no one came? He gave a start at a sudden vibration in his body. What on earth? Was he… feeling? He couldn't be feeling. He was undead! Neither dead nor alive!

He looked at the man once more. Before his mind registered his actions, he found himself wrapping his arm around the man's small waist and slipping the other underneath his legs. In one swift movement, he lifted the unconscious man up and began the trek to his car parked a few streets down.

The man's head hung back, legs and arms dangling and swinging as Arthur walked. Even without his inhuman strength, this man weighed close to nothing. He was as light as a feather. He looked upon the man's face; high thin cheekbones, pink lips, and possibly the biggest ears he had ever seen on a human. Why did he find him so appealing?

He arrived to his vehicle, a shiny two door silver Lee Iacocca Mustang. Opening the passenger door he pushed the seat forward and gently placed the man in the back seat, leaving him to lie down. He stopped suddenly as he closed the door, seeming to come to his senses.

What was he doing? This was a human. What was he supposed to do with him? Where was he going to take him? Why was he taking him to begin with? What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he think straight? This wasn't like him; Not at all.

He glanced to the man. He really should leave him or at least call for medical attention. Arthur gave another start at the vibration rising from the pit of his stomach. Why was it so warm? Again, his body moved on its own accord, slipping inside into the driver's seat. With another quick glance back, he started the engine and drove off. "What are you doing Arthur?" he spoke aloud to himself. He shook his head, licking his lips as he grew nervous.

**Leave feedback and ideas of what you want to see!**


End file.
